


A Better Version of the Titanic, with a Hint of Bob

by Riddle_Clifford



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Clifford/pseuds/Riddle_Clifford
Summary: There was a drowning guy, and no one seemed inclined to help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Better Version of the Titanic, with a Hint of Bob
> 
> Words: 808
> 
> A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble for iamlamp on Tumblr with the prompt ‘On a cruise!Frank saves Shipwrecked!Gerard’, but turned into this one-shot.
> 
> I have no regrets.

****There was a drowning guy, and no one seemed inclined to help him.

“He’s drowning,” Frank stressed the last word, but the manager just repeated for the same sentence again. It was driving Frank fucking insane.

“Yes, well, he obviously isn’t our concern, because he is offboard.” Frank wanted to punch the manager, but instead stood up and left, slamming the door behind him for good measure.

He’d fucking go rescue drowning dude by himself.

—

He got Bob to hold the rope, because Bob was a strong guy and let Frank do crazy shit without even batting an eyelid (unlike Ray. Ray was repressing Frank’s awesomeness).

The manager was fucking stupid anyway. Frank didn’t mind stealing from him.

Frank tied a shitty makeshift harness around his torso and climbed over the railing. He abseiled down the side of the cruise ship, feet hitting the side only twice before he was hovering above the water and signalling Bob to stop lowering him.

Bob lowered him a little more until Frank’s ass was in the water, because Bob was an asshole.

“Hey Jack,” Frank yelled, holding out a hand, and drowning dude looked up from the wooden plank he was floating on, luckily wearing a lifejacket.

“Rose,” drowning dude who wasn’t actually drowning replied, and doggy paddled over to Frank extremely slowly.

He grabbed Frank’s offered hand and pulled himself closer, and Frank winced a little.

“Rose, thank fuck you saved me,” drowning dude who wasn’t actually drowning said, “How are we gonna get up?”

“Bobby, fair lass, pull us up!” Frank shouted and he could see Bob’s hand stick out over the railing, middle finger up. Frank grinned. “He’s got, like, a fucking winch or something. It’s strong anyway.”

Drowning dude who wasn’t actually drowning nodded, wet hair flicking Frank in the face.

Bob winched them up slowly, and drowning dude nearly slipped at one point, when his fingers couldn’t grasp onto Frank’s makeshift harness properly, and Frank’s heart was in his throat the rest of the way up.

The made it up to the railing without another slip up and they both climbed over the railing with no injuries, except for a long scratch down drowning dude’s face, but that had been there when Frank had first seen him.

“So Jack, what’s your real name?” Frank asked, winding up the rope which was previously his harness and handing it off to Bob, who, if caught, was too imposing to do anything about anyway. Frank was pretty sure Bob had had enough Frank for today, so Frank made a mental note to wake Bob up in the morning with a big smooch on the lips. Bob’s reaction was always hilarious.

“Um, my name, right, uh, Gerard,” previously drowning dude said his name like he’d forgotten it, and Frank wanted to laugh, and if it wasn’t for the pained look on Gerard’s face, he probably would’ve.

“Frank.”

—

Frank took Gerard to Ray’s room, where Ray was reading a book. Ray practically dove off the bed the moment Gerard walked through the door and wrapped Gerard in a massive hug.

“Lemme get you some clothes dude, you’re shivering,” Ray pulled away and bent over to pull his suitcase up off the floor.

Frank wolf whistled and said, “Damn Toro, shake that booty,” and giggled when Gerard mimed thrusting. Ray shook his ass and Frank snorted.

“Change,” Ray said, holding out a pair of jeans and a shirt Frank was sure Ray had never even worn once.

Ray pulled Frank out of the room, and Gerard waved before Ray closed the door.

Frank turned on Ray the second the door was shut. “Details.”

—

It was a couple of days later, and the manager hadn’t even noticed the extra dude onboard. Frank was taking full advantage of this, by getting Gerard to pose as him while Frank hid under one of the tables.

Frank and Gerard didn’t even look alike.

Strangely enough, it was the manager’s assistant who found them out first and told them to stop, not because he was going to kick Gerard offboard, but because; “Lacey’s a rat bastard, don’t trust that dick within an inch of your life.”

Beckett was a strange guy.

—

They were lounging on the deck when Frank finally asked it.

“So you and Toro?” Frank questioned, because it usually is a good idea to make sure you make sure your second best friend isn’t dating a hot guy you want to make a move on first.

“Yeah,” Gerard said, and Frank almost drooped like a wilted flower, “In high school.”

“Oh,” Frank replied, but then, “Oh.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Frank, and slid off his chair like a slippery thing, in a move smoother than anything Frank had ever see him do, and headed towards the stairs.

Frank grinned, grabbed his beer, and followed.


End file.
